


what they do when they talk about the eight weeks(1)

by shirleysmile



Series: 当他们谈论起那八周时，他们做什么 [1]
Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: zqsg喜欢两位，哭了，但写不出他们万分之一的好既想写电影里的画面、又想写延伸开车宠爱博士的产物都是我瞎jb乱写 文笔烂 私设如山 多多海涵 请勿上升





	what they do when they talk about the eight weeks(1)

**Author's Note:**

> zqsg喜欢两位，哭了，但写不出他们万分之一的好  
> 既想写电影里的画面、又想写延伸开车宠爱博士的产物  
> 都是我瞎jb乱写 文笔烂 私设如山 多多海涵 请勿上升

因我梦中你的影像，  
一枝玫瑰在雨夜静静开放。

 

1.  
   
你永远不可能完全了解这个黑人。

雪利博士身着名贵西装，下巴高贵地扬起。他脸上的伤疤被什么褐色化妆膏遮盖住了一些，眼神直勾勾盯着你但你却能感到其中的胆怯与小心。  
他用流畅的意大利语请求托尼做巡演经理人。

你永远不可能完全了解这个黑人。  
他是个充满戒备、森严、敏感又矜贵的天才。

唐此刻给他的感觉像童年时巷子里的黑色流浪猫。  
它没有圆滑的手段去蹭你的裤腿，似乎只是高傲而防备地盯着你，但显然不愿你真的离开它。

即使它不愿你离开是为了你手中的食物，  
就如同雪利博士是因为托尼解决麻烦的出色能力而不愿让他离开一样。

小心翼翼，戒心重重……连颜色都相似。  
   
   
托尼微愣了一下，轻轻眨了眨他浅蓝的眸子。然后，他告诉了唐他只是要下去回绝他的朋友。

当看到唐表情小心翼翼的放松，和一丝几不可察的不好意思时，托尼莫名感到了，一种久违的情绪。  
难以言明这是怜悯还是怜惜。（上帝在上，托尼竟然能分清这两个单词的细微差别啊）

然后托尼得到了一句道歉，这句道歉使他的心情愉悦了许多。  
他走下楼，思考着什么。  
   
无疑，博士的形象在这位纽约老炮儿的心中，更加鲜活和立体了。  
不单单只是那个穿着东方式袍子的高傲酋长，也不只是一个对用词要求格外严格的博士学究，不只是舞台上光芒耀眼的钢琴家。

更复杂了，更复杂了。  
托尼摩挲着下巴，这么想着。  
 

2.

 

这是一个春日的夜晚。  
维拉朗格经理无需去科帕上班的为数不多的休息日。  
弗里基学校组织了野营，而尼基去了小哥们儿家做客留宿。  
真是一个绝佳的……春日。

音乐剧院二楼的卧室中，窗帘被拉得严严实实。  
托尼和唐气喘吁吁地交叠着倒在了一起，靠在博士床上柔软的黑色靠枕上。

平复了一会儿，托尼有力的手掌温存地来回抚摸唐紧致的巧克力色腹肌，现在上面因为刚刚激烈的交合，有一层性感的薄汗。

 

他在他耳边低哑地问道：

“老实告诉我，博士，在田纳西州孟菲斯的酒店里，听到我的意大利兄弟们劝我跳槽离开，你回房后偷偷哭了一场吧？因为害怕我甩了你。是不是，宝贝？”  
这番话虚虚实实，更像是故意作弄的情话。

   
唐漂亮的巧克力腹肌在托尼手下出现了瞬间的僵硬。 

但随即他放松下来，恢复了泰然和平静——即使只是表面上的。

博士很少失态，这是当然啦，他的“dignity”要求他总是保持稳重和从容，除非忍不住。

唐的头靠在托尼因为不控制饮食而颇为柔软的胸部上，半睁着眼，温和而餍足。他说话，声音也因为刚刚太多快乐的呻吟而有些略有颤抖，不过依旧从容。

“哦？我不知道，你认为我这么敏感。”

   
托尼咧开嘴笑了笑。

他似乎因为“博士脆弱哭泣”这样的幻想而重新拥有了性致，手偷偷向下滑去，想去逗弄那根尺寸傲人、但在他们之间无用武之地的东西——哦，不过的确是个很美妙的敏感点——却被博士低呼一声“托尼”，抓住了手腕。

唐盯着他，摇摇头，眼神里有责备和严肃。

哦，是的，我们的雪利博士不愿意再被弄成前几次那样：软绵绵的，失去控制的。

托尼弹了下舌头，哂笑着亲亲他短短的鬈发：“我以为，你还会想要。”

“……”唐任他亲吻，“我不想，托尼。”

 

托尼刚刚说对了，唐的确流了泪。但当时的泪水复杂极了，包含着无法明确的身份认同、被歧视的愤怒、可靠的伙伴被撬走的不安……不仅仅是情话中的缠绵和单纯。

虽然博士觉得有点不好意思，但显然意裔男人对他充满了怜惜。  
他温柔地亲着他的耳垂，碰触脸颊，向下吮吸他脖颈的嫩肉，手眷恋地爱抚着唐的胸肌和腰腹。

“我有没有跟你说过，你太漂亮了？”托尼咬了咬他的耳朵，手抓着深色蜜糖般的胸肌揉捏。

“每一次。”博士被他细致温柔的吻弄得有点气息不稳。

托尼满意于男人兴奋起来的反应，揉搓着他弹性饱满的胸肌，“而我会再说一遍。你的身体真漂亮。”

 

唐眯着眼笑起来，看起来惬意又有点羞涩。

笑容淡去后他陈述说：“你总是那么用力地抓我的胸部。”

 

托尼有着情人的敏锐，他从无澜的陈述中听出了一丝不满和试探。他哈哈大笑起来，笑声有点破坏气氛。托尼说：“拜托，宝贝，如果我更喜欢女人的胸部，不如摸我自己的。”他一个翻身，压住了赤条条的黑人，促狭地挤着自己的胸部给他看，“我性感吗，亲爱的？”

唐有点无奈和害羞，但过分修长的双手还是抓住了它们，揉捏着，挤出不同的形状。

然后这一次换托尼感到不安了。他拨开那双仿佛自由女神的手，嘟囔道：“上帝，你专注的样子让我害怕。”

“你的胸部，有肉感，很可爱，仅此而已。”托尼又被逗笑了。

 

“好吧，总之可爱不是什么坏词。”托尼说，他坏笑着跨骑在了他胸前——“拜托，托尼，别这么做。”唐挣扎反抗，但他的反抗并不算有诚意——托尼禁锢住了黑人的手臂，握着已经再次硬了的那根，色情地将龟头拍打在音乐家的嘴边，“我想比起胸部，你更喜欢这个玩意儿，对吧？——来，亲亲他。”

唐呼吸一滞，慢慢抬起眼眸，看了托尼一眼。

博士的眼神让人说不出哪里挑逗，却分明饱含着暗潮涌动的勾引和诱惑。

这让身上的男人更兴奋了，他急切地挺了挺胯，乞求着被舔舐和抚慰。

“来吧，孩子，我的黑美人，亲亲他，他需要你。”  
　　

片刻后，支撑在黑人上方的托尼忍受不住地低骂一声，抽出性器，抬起了唐修长的双腿，摁在黑人自己的胸前。

托尼拨弄博士的那根颜色深重形状漂亮的东西 ，气喘吁吁地说：“瞧，博士，光舔我的鸡巴就让你这么兴奋了。”

 

唐仅仅是微张着唇吐息，嘴边还留着一点唾液和某种液体。

他又变成了那个坐在高高宝座上的贵族，缓缓微笑，优雅又纵容地说：

“那么你还等什么，托尼？”

他修长有力的长腿，主动地勾住了托尼的腰。

 

托尼咬牙，小腹感到一阵紧绷和无比的火热。

他想他栽在这个男人身上了。

大手握住黑人劲瘦有力的腰肢，托尼在唐得意又期待的微笑中将火热粗大寸寸插进了他的紧致温暖。

闷哼和低吟渐渐染上暧昧情欲，托尼爱极了博士在做爱时沙哑而性感的呻吟。

刚开始他们都只是低低闷哼，当意趣更加明晰，托尼急切地将他修长而笔直、肌理分明却不夸张的腿抗在肩头，大开大合地操弄起来，于是唐的呻吟陡然绵长了，随即被撞得破碎动听。

黑人的声音如同催情剂，让白人愈发绷紧额头，下身更快频率更紧凑地疼爱他柔软又性感的地方。

不久前射进去的东西被这样快速的抽插打出了白沫。白人粗大紫红的性器、黑人挺翘浑圆的屁股、淫靡的白沫，这一幕冲击着他们的视觉，唐和托尼显然都更兴奋了。

 

“宝贝，过来，过来。”托尼轻声又迫不及待地说，抽出铁硬的阴茎，手拍了拍唐的腿。唐明白了他的意思，他一边抚慰着自己被操到硬的性器，一边低喘着翻了身，撅起了使男人迷恋的圆翘臀部，等待着他的进入。

托尼觉得唐在某方面纤细、脆弱又戒备，就像是一朵玫瑰花，即使他是个比自己还高、身材高大性感的黑人。不过显然，不包括在床上。唐诚实地享受性爱，虽然偶尔会因为过度放纵而自责。

 

他从后面进入他，撞击着，哑声道：“就像狗一样，对不对？”  
“哦，别这么说……托尼……”荤话让唐难耐地呻吟，断断续续地告诫着。

骨节分明、修长匀称的手抓紧了丝滑的真丝床单。他有着被上帝亲吻过的双手，而现在它们无助地抓寻着支柱。

身后的侵犯带来重重快感，一只原本扶着床头靠背的手无力地蜷曲着滑下，唐急促喘息着匍匐在了床上，欲望的呻吟随着身后逐渐疯狂急速的顶撞而破碎。

 

托尼的大手在他的腰臀上流连爱抚，时不时打几下这个漂亮油亮的翘屁股。他知道这会让唐感到屈辱，但又会让他更激动和沉浸。

唐果然完全地进入状态。他趴在床上，手臂上肌肉鼓起，打开自己，让男人更顺利地帮助他快乐。  
“托尼……托尼……”  
沙哑性感地含着男人的名字，钢琴家的声音里只剩下沉浸云端般的舒服和迷醉。

 

最后，唐的双腿夹住托尼的腰，在托尼又一个重重地进入后，发出了脆弱又类似痛苦的声音。他古铜色的腰肢颤抖起来，腿间的东西射出了浓稠的白浊。  
唐快乐到了。

随即托尼因为他的紧缩痉挛，闷哼一声，红着眼，也射了——射进了他被操得熟软的里面。  
“托尼……”  
唐整个人像一块熔化了的焦糖巧克力，甜蜜又浓烈。他抱住托尼的头，磨蹭着，顶着胯喘息，胡乱地亲吻。

他们大汗淋漓地再次叠在一起喘息起来。

 

结果就是第二天唐·雪利取消了同奥列格和乔治的排练，告知他们自己感冒了。

事实上雪利博士比感冒更悲惨些，他烧得瘦窄的脸颊发烫，头上敷着毛巾，伸出长长的手指告诫道：“托尼，如果你……你再把东西留在我的身体里，却不帮助我清洁，我真的会好好考虑减少和你见面的次数。”

“你是指我射在你的屁股里？——哦，对不起，我知道说法很粗鲁。可是，亲爱的，上帝作证，最后我本想抽出来的，却感到你的腿紧紧地夹住——”

 

“托尼！”

雪利博士震惊地截断了他接下来的话，裹在真丝睡衣下的胸膛喘息起起伏伏。

意裔男人举起双手，一副自知言多决定闭嘴息事宁人的样子。

 

唐深呼吸几下，扯下了额头上的毛巾，放到床头柜上。

他交叠双手，闭上了眼，平静地说：

“好吧，托尼，我需要睡眠。”

 

托尼忍住了笑。他喜欢博士“巧妙”结束对话的可爱举动——这样的博士有些任性，但仍然坚持着得体。

托尼从来不认为一个男人可以被称作“可爱”，但博士已经一次次颠覆了他的认知。

而博士又是个真正令人敬佩的男人。

这样的反差总让托尼心中有种不能具体言表的情感，仿佛羽毛划过心头，痒痒的，抓不住。

 

他俯下身轻吻黑人的额头。

“晚安，亲爱的。”

托尼低头看了闭着眼、睫毛微抖一下的唐，忍不住再次亲了亲他，“睡吧，我就在外面，醒来叫我，宝贝。”

 

房间的门被托尼轻轻关上后，躺在床上的男人睁开了眼，抬手捂住了自己滚烫的面颊。

很难说清他脸上的滚烫是因为发烧，还是因为某些事实。

唐纳德，下次你必须克制。唐严肃地想，合上了双眼。

 

过了一会儿，不知在博士入睡前的思考中有些什么念头，他的嘴角微微翘起一个弧度，带着宠溺和纵容。

tbc


End file.
